The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of rose plant known by the varietal name ‘RNF Pink 01’. The new variety was discovered in April of 2010 in Gifu, Japan. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program between a Rosa L. variety named ‘Bridal Pink’ (female parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,851) and an unnamed and unpatented Rosa rugosa variety (male parent) from the breeder's own collection. ‘RNF Pink 01’ is similar to its female parent in thorn shape and upright growth habit, but ‘RNF Pink 01’ has a deeper pink flower color, fewer thorns, and more buds per stem that bloom like a bunch that differentiate it from its female parent. Additionally, ‘RNF Pink 01’ exhibits a similar petal shape to its male parent, but differs from its male parent in its actual fragrance and the fact that ‘RNF Pink 01’ has an upright growth habit versus its male parent's spreading growth habit. When ‘RNF Pink 01’ is compared to Rosa L. ‘Evera 186’ (currently unpatented in the U.S., Japanese Patent No. 20884), the varieties are similar in that they both exhibit an upright growth habit and double flowers, but ‘RNF Pink 01’ has a slightly lighter pink flower color and different petal shape than ‘Evera 186’. When generally compared to other rose varieties known to the breeder, the new variety differs in its strong fragrance, its type of fragrance, and in flower color. ‘RNF Pink 01’ has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.